


The Physics of Flying

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney, flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physics of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [Another Atlantis](http://community.livejournal.com/anotheratlantis/) regular AU prompt #48:
> 
> Rodney is a physicist studying bird flight, John is... also somehow involved with birds. Park ranger? Ornithologist? Guy who scales cliff faces to put tags on peregrine falcons? Guy who brings owls into classrooms? Regardless, he clearly thinks birds are cool because they can fly. Their paths cross, there are digs about Rodney's sunscreen and John's bird's-nest hair, John knows all the good spots (interpret that as you will), etc.


End file.
